


True Love

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [87]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, Toliver, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9690356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: The last place Oliver Queen expects to enjoy his vacation is on a boat with his family.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further. 
> 
> This installment is a gift to the dear ligiapimenta who requested a fluffy fic about Oliver spending time with his five children. Happy Birthday, Gigi! I hope you have a wonderful day.
> 
> Thank you, readers, for your continued support of this series. Your comments and kudos really do help to keep my butt in my chair and my fingers on my keyboard. 
> 
> I'm not telling this series in chronological order. Some readers have requested that I provide a chronological order for the fics in the series. There is no need to read them in chronological order, but in case you'd like to, the list is below. This installment is 77/87. (There is a known issue at AO3. If viewing the stories from the series page, the story numbers aren't always correct. The story number when you open the individual stories is correct).  
> 1\. Beautiful Stranger (Part 28)  
> 2\. The Hack of the Golden Dragon (Part 36)  
> 3\. Girl Wednesday (Part 41)  
> 4\. This Time Last Year (Part 44)  
> 5\. We’ve Got Tonight (Part 85)  
> 6\. The First Time (Part 1)  
> 7\. Aloe and Chamomile (Part 40)  
> 8\. The Italian Restaurant (Part 3)  
> 9\. Ground Rules (Part 43)  
> 10\. Do The Hustle (Part 21)  
> 11\. The Secret Ingredient (Part 65)  
> 12\. Wherever You Are, There I Am (Part 8)  
> 13\. Perfect (Part 16)  
> 14\. Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell (Part 49)  
> 15\. Practical Jokes and Other Misunderstandings (Part 14)  
> 16\. Cobble Hill (Part 4)  
> 17\. The Sunnybrook (Part 51)  
> 18\. House Warming (Part 15)  
> 19\. 30 (Part 30)  
> 20\. Hong Kong (Part 35)  
> 21\. Twenty Questions Over Brunch (Part 11)  
> 22\. When A Kiss Is Not A Kiss (Part 86)  
> 23\. Hildy (Part 5)  
> 24\. Burgers & Lies (Part 9)  
> 25\. You Say You Want A Revolution (Part 22)  
> 26\. Unexpected Gifts (Part 70)  
> 27\. Look Me In The Eye And Make Me Feel The Truth (Part 12)  
> 28\. Fight Night (Part 20)  
> 29\. Fear and Loathing (Part 42)  
> 30\. With The Band (Part 53)  
> 31\. The Scarecrow (Part 59)  
> 32\. An Island Of His Own Making (Part 74)  
> 33\. Pas de Deux (Part 75)  
> 34\. Take It Back (Part 76)  
> 35\. Into Thin Air (Part 17)  
> 36\. Haunted (Part 58)  
> 37\. It Sings To Me (Part 84)  
> 38\. It’s Just Like Falling (Part 27)  
> 39\. Will You Still Love Me, Tomorrow? (Part 7)  
> 40\. Life With The Arrow (Part 23)  
> 41\. Up All Night (Part 6)  
> 42\. Welcome Home (Part 10)  
> 43\. Deadshot (Part 62)  
> 44\. Better Than Chocolate Chip Banana Pancakes (Part 24)  
> 45\. The Right To Remain Silent (Part 61)  
> 46\. Home Is Where You Are (Part 2)  
> 47\. Somebody Get A Hammer (Part 26)  
> 48\. Tush Push (Part 48)  
> 49\. Elves (Part 68)  
> 50\. Three (Part 13)  
> 51\. Life Lived In The Tabloids (Part 18)  
> 52\. Tokyo Calling (Part 25)  
> 53\. Something Blue (Part 39)  
> 54\. I Do. I Do. I Do. (Part 82)  
> 55\. Prudence Chastity (Part 19)  
> 56\. Love Is Worth It In The End (Part 33)  
> 57\. The Mini (Part 38)  
> 58\. The Hall of Fame (Part 46)  
> 59\. A Name By Any Other (Part 47)  
> 60\. The Drop Out (Part 32)  
> 61\. Homework (Part 64)  
> 62\. Count Your Blessings (Part 71)  
> 63\. William (Part 29)  
> 64\. Hold On For One More Day (Part 31)  
> 65\. I Have No Gifts To Bring (Part 72)  
> 66\. Yours, Mine, Ours (Part 37)  
> 67\. Rules Are Made To Be Broken (Part 55)  
> 68\. The Forty-Year-Old Graduate (Part 78)  
> 69\. Take Me Out To The Ballgame (Part 83)  
> 70\. Hope Is Believing In The Light When All You See Is Darkness (Part 52)  
> 71\. Emma (Part 77)  
> 72\. Open Up And Say Ah (Part 60)  
> 73\. Tommy Merlyn’s No Good, Very Bad, Terrible Day (Part 81)  
> 74\. Saturdays With The Green Arrow (Part 34)  
> 75\. I Would Not Trade What Might Have Been For What Is (Part 50)  
> 76\. Brothers (Part 45)  
> 77\. True Love (Part 87)  
> 78\. Hallelujah (Part 69)  
> 79\. The Green Arrow Did It (Part 73)  
> 80\. Strawberry Milkshake With A Side Of Why (Part 56)  
> 81\. All About The Jeans (Part 54)  
> 82\. A Bunny For Prue (Part 63)  
> 83\. Day 107 (Part 67)  
> 84\. Boys Who Kiss Boys Who Kiss Girls Who Kiss Boys Who Kiss Boys (Part 57)  
> 85\. Scars (Part 79)  
> 86\. Tummy Aches and Heart Aches (Part 66)  
> 87\. Gut Punch (Part 80)  
> Welcome to any new readers who have stumbled into this universe. The more the merrier.
> 
> Arrow and its characters do not belong to me.

Artwork by ligiapimenta aka the birthday girl

  


The summer sky was cloudless and a bright robin’s egg blue. A gentle breeze blew through the trees and across the lawn. Birds were providing a happy sound track that punctuated the beauty of the day. Tommy, Felicity and Oliver herded their five children between them. Tommy had his arm slung around William’s shoulder and their heads were close together as they conspired about something. The youngest of Oliver’s children were full of energy and were running back and forth along the path. They were testing their boundaries by pushing how far ahead they could get before Tommy shouted to call them back.

The family planned on spending the day on the lake aboard the Quoaklyn’s True Love. The children were excited to spend the day sailing and swimming. All the children had inherited Tommy and Felicity’s love of sailing, if not their love of swimming.

When Oliver arrived on the dock, Tommy had the children lined up against the boathouse. He had removed their life jackets from the boathouse and placed them in front of the children.

“Life jackets are to be worn at all time. No exceptions,” Tommy reminded the children as he paced in front of them. “Face the bow,” Tommy barked. Bobby and Becca immediately turned to their left. Prue and Nate giggled before they turned to face their left. “Face, port.” Bobby and Becca turned to their left and the twins followed. “Face the bow,” the children all turned to their right. “Coming about.” The four children all bent their knees until they were squatting on the dock. The twins went as far as covering their heads with their arms. “Stand up and face starboard,” Tommy instructed. Once all four children turned to their right, he said, “Face the bow.” The twins were the first to turn and did a little happy dance as they awaited Tommy’s next command. “Eyes on me,” Tommy ordered. When all four children were looking at him he smiled, “I want everyone to have fun today, but everyone needs to pay attention while the boat is moving. Once I lower the sail and we drop anchor, you can play. Okay?”

“Yes, da,” all four children said together.

“Why doesn’t this work at home?” Felicity muttered softly to Oliver.

“I’m not entirely convinced it’s working here,” Oliver said, trying not to smile.

“Every time I watch him do that, I want to buy him the dad’s whistle from, _The Sound of Music_ ,” Felicity grinned.

Oliver snorted, “I think he missed his calling as a naval officer.”

“You only say that because of the uniform,” Felicity teased.

Oliver laughed at the truth of his wife’s words. The thought of Tommy in dress whites was very appealing.

“Life jackets on,” Tommy said pointing at their jackets. He knelt in front of the twins and zipped them into their jackets. “Blow your whistles for me?” he asked them gently.

Nate tapped Tommy’s shoulder, “Da, I’m not swimming.”

“I know, bud, but blow your whistle for me anyway,” Tommy grinned.

The twins pulled the string of their bright yellow whistles that were attached to front of their vests by a retractable string. They puffed out their cheeks and blew the shrill whistles. Not to be outdone, Bobby and Becca blew their own whistles.

“All right, your whistles are working. What’s the rule about your whistle, Becca?” Tommy asked.

“We only blow our whistles if we’re in trouble,” Becca recited the rule seriously.

“That’s right, sweet pea.” Tommy praised their daughter as he tightened her straps.

“Hey, Ollie,” Tommy turned to his husband as he stepped onto the boat, “can you put more sunscreen on their faces? They’re already pink and I’m afraid they’ll burst into flames before lunch.”

“Okay, monkeys,” Oliver said as he retrieved sunscreen from his bag.

The children formed a semi-circle around him. Nate, Prue and Becca didn’t tan. They went from pale as snow to red as a lobster. Bobby was the only one of them who tanned, but he was still subjected to as much sunscreen as his melanin impaired siblings. Oliver started with Nate by removing his glasses. His youngest son squirmed as Oliver quickly rubbed sunscreen onto his face before returning Nate’s glasses to his face. He was just as fast with the other three. “Okay, we’re all set.”

William had already begun loading the boat with their cooler and was helping Felicity aboard. Oliver lifted Nate and handed him to William. He did the same with Prue. Becca insisted she didn’t need any help and she scrabbled aboard. Bobby took a running start and leapt aboard, earning a, “Robert,” from each of his parents.

Oliver unmoored the boat as they prepared to cast off. Tommy started the small outboard motor and Oliver hopped aboard. The children were all sitting on the benches on either side of Tommy.

Oliver sat down and Becca climbed onto his lap. “Are you scared, daddy?” she asked with concern. “There aren’t any sharks in the lake,” Becca attempted to reassure him.

Oliver hugged her tightly, “Thank you for checking on me. I’m not scared. You’re right, there aren’t any sharks in the lake and your dad is an excellent sailor.”

Satisfied that her dad was okay, Becca climbed off his lap and joined Bobby and William.

Nearly twenty years after returning from Lian Yu, Oliver actually enjoyed the time he spent out on the boat with his family. The water was relaxing as they sailed on the smooth waters of Lake Como.

The family all watched as Tommy and William hoisted the sail. Felicity cut the engine and they all waited for the wind to catch. When it did, a collective cheer went up as their boat got under way.

The children chittered happily as they pointed out landmarks and wildlife. Felicity stood at the wheel with Tommy’s arm wrapped around her and his chin resting on her shoulder. Whatever Tommy was telling her was making her smile. Oliver loved seeing his husband and wife so happy. His impulse to surprise them with a home in Italy had been one of his best decisions. Life away from Starling, and all the pressures their busy lives placed on them, had everyone more relaxed. Even the children seemed happier to have their parents around twenty-four-hours a day. They were growing fast and Oliver’s heart ached to think how quickly. The day was coming when his children would rather spend their free time with their friends instead of him. His youngest still looked at him like he hung the sun, the moon and the stars.

Tommy sat down next to Oliver, “You look happy.”

Oliver draped his arm across Tommy’s shoulder, “I am happy.”

“William has plans with friends in town tonight. He wants to borrow  - the car,” Tommy waggled his eyebrows.

Oliver turned to look at his eldest who was at the stern pointing out something on the shoreline to Bobby and Becca. Bobby was nodding his head eagerly at whatever his big brother was telling him. William had never asked to borrow the Ferrari before. He’d driven it plenty of times with Oliver or Tommy as his passenger, but never on his own. “Does he have a date?” Oliver asked with genuine curiosity.

“He clearly wants to impress someone,” Tommy whispered conspiratorially.

“What did you tell him?”

“I told him he could borrow it, if he agrees to babysit tomorrow night so the three of us can go out to dinner,” Tommy grinned.

“A date?” Oliver asked wistfully. “I almost forgot what that was.”

“No spills. No cutting up someone else’s dinner. No fighting. No tantrums. No crying,” Tommy listed out the events of a typical dinner in their household.

“It might be so nice, we might decide to run away,” Oliver teased. “They can fend for themselves.”

“And miss all this?” Tommy pointed to their children.

Oliver observed his children as they enjoyed themselves and he couldn’t imagine his life without them, “Never.”

“Prudence Harper,” Tommy sat up straight, “what are you doing?”

Their daughter instantly looked guilty as she unbuckled her life jacket, “Da, it itches.”

Tommy crooked his finger, “Come here.”

Prue obediently moved to stand in front of her dad. She pulled the top of her vest aside to show an irritated patch of skin, “Itchy.”

“I can see that,” Tommy sympathized as he removed her life vest. He lifted a bag from the deck and rummaged inside. He removed a bright pink long-sleeved sunshirt and held it open for Prue to stick her head through. “This should help.”

Prue wrinkled her nose, “Do I have to wear it swimming?”

“No, we’ll take it off before you get in the water,” Tommy explained as he dressed her.

Once she was back into her life vest, she rejoined her siblings along the railing. Nate eyed his twin suspiciously and then approached Oliver and Tommy.

“I’m itchy too,” Nate informed them.

Oliver couldn’t help at laugh at Nate’s excuse, “Do you want to wear a shirt too?”

Nate nodded his head, “Blue, please.”

“How do you feel about red?” Oliver asked as he pulled a shirt from the bag. “We don’t have a blue shirt packed.”

Nate ignored Oliver and rummaged through the bag himself. When a blue shirt wasn’t to be found, he let out a heavy sigh, “Okay.”

Oliver helped Nate out of his vest, into his shirt and back into his vest as his son kept squirming to look behind him at what his siblings were doing without him. “Hey, squirmy wormy, hold still a second,” Oliver teased as he tried to buckle his son into his vest.

“Hurry, daddy,” Nate pleaded.

Tommy left Oliver to deal with their son to join Felicity at the wheel. Oliver could hear them discussing the pros and cons of three potential swimming locations to anchor the boat.

“Who has to pee?” Tommy asked the group.

Four little hands climbed into the air. Tommy took their four children below deck to use the bathroom.

Oliver rose from his seat and joined his eldest at the back railing. He draped an arm across his shoulder, “Tommy tells me that you’re borrowing the car.”

“Is that all right?” William asked sheepishly.

“It is. Do you have a date?” he asked, fighting a grin.

William rubbed his hand against the back of his neck, “I’m meeting a few people I met in town yesterday.”

Oliver decided not to tease his son. He was constantly amazed by how mature his William was. It was hard to believe that his son was as old as he was when the Gambit went down. The thought of William ever having to experience the things he did, made Oliver’s heart race. “I guess we can skip your hand to hand training tonight. I wouldn’t want you to be covered in bruises for your night out.”

“Are you sure you’re not worried about bruises for your big night out,” William teased.

Oliver smiled at his son’s good-natured ribbing. “I might be older and slower, but I’m still smarter than you.”

“That’s true,” William winked, “but not for long.”

“William,” Felicity interrupted. “Please help me drop the sail. Hon, take care of the anchor.”

By the time Tommy and the children were back above deck, the Quoaklyn had been anchored. Oliver had lowered the platform and stairs at the back of the boat so his family could get into the lake for a swim before lunch. William was the first to dive in, followed by Tommy. Bobby and Becca jumped in together and immediately swam after William. Tommy held his arms out and Prue jumped into them.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come, monkey?” Felicity asked as she knelt in front of Nate. “I’ll hold you the whole time.”

Nate grabbed hold of Oliver’s hand, “No, thank you.”

Felicity kissed Nate’s forehead and then kissed Oliver’s lips, “Have fun you two.”

Nate watched as Felicity dove into the water.

“What would you like to do little man?” Oliver pulled over a bag of activities they’d packed for the occassion. “We can read a book. Do a puzzle. I think your dad even packed a coloring book and finger paints.”

“A book,” Nate said without taking his eyes off his siblings.

Oliver started to read, Dr. Seuss’, _A Wocket In My Pocket_ , but Nate wasn’t paying any attention. He was moving along the railing to follow his siblings as they swam around the boat. Oliver followed after his son. Nate was terrified of the water, but it was like torture for him to be separated from his siblings when they were laughing and having fun. If they were in the pool, Nate would eventually join them but he’d cling to the sides or sit on the steps. The lake was well beyond his comfort level and he’d refused to go in all summer. Oliver wasn’t a huge fan of swimming, so he didn’t mind staying on board to keep his little guy company, but he felt terrible that Nate’s fear of the water was keeping him from having fun.

“Do you think it’s cold?” Nate asked Oliver.

“We could sit on the platform, put our feet in and find out,” Oliver offered.

Nate’s forehead wrinkled as he thought about Oliver’s suggestion. He reached his hand out, “Okay, but I’m not going swimming.”

Oliver led Nate to the stern and then climbed onto the platform. He helped Nate down and they both sat on the edge and dangled their legs into the water. The water was cool, but not too cold. “This is nice,” Oliver smiled at his son.

Nate nodded his head as he craned it towards the sound of his siblings, “Do you think they’ll come swim back here?”

“I bet they’ll be over here soon,” Oliver answered. “Do you see the ducks,” Oliver drew his son’s attention to two ducks that were swimming nearby.

Nate’s face lit up with a smile and he started to quack like a duck. Oliver joined in with his best Donald Duck impersonation and sent Nate into hysterical fits of laughter.

“What are you two doing?” Tommy asked as he swam around the back of the boat. He put his hands on either side of Nate’s legs. “It sounds like this is where the fun is at.”

“Daddy’s being silly,” Nate giggled.

“Is he?” Tommy grinned.

“He’s pretending to be a duck,” Nate said. “Do it again, daddy.”

Oliver couldn’t refuse his son anything and began to quack like Donald Duck. Nate fell backwards onto the platform and rocked side to side as he laughed.

Tommy placed a kiss to his son’s knee and then smiled at Oliver, “Your dad is silly.”’

Nate sat back up and splashed Tommy with his foot. Tommy lowered his mouth into the water and then squirted water at Nate through his teeth. Their three-year-old shrieked with laughter.

The sound of their laughter drew the rest of the family back to the stern of the boat to investigate what was so funny.

Prue was laying on Felicity’s back with her arms on her mom’s shoulder. “Nate,” she cried with excitement, “come swim with me.”

“It’s fun,” Becca encouraged.

Nate twisted his hands in his lap and leaned against Oliver.

“Your brother is fine where he is,” Oliver said. When Nate looked up at him, Oliver asked, “Do you want to go in?”

Nate looked anxiously between Oliver and the water. “Will you hold me?” he asked.

“Of course I will,” Oliver ran his hand over the back of Nate’s head.

“You won’t let go?” Nate asked fearfully.

“I won’t let go, I promise,” Oliver replied solemnly.

“Okay,” Nate decided.

Oliver pulled off his shirt and dropped it on the platform. Nate removed his glasses and handed them to his dad. Oliver dropped into the cool water and then reached for his son. “You can do it,” he encouraged.

Nate took hold of Oliver’s hands and allowed Oliver to pull him into the water. Nate instantly climbed up Oliver’s arm to wrap his own arms around his dad’s neck. “Don’t let go.”

“I’ve got you,” Oliver kissed his son’s cheek. “I’m so proud of you.”

Nate smiled, “Look mommy, I’m in the water.”

Felicity swam over with Prue still on her back, “I see that monkey. You’re very brave.”

“Swim, daddy,” Nate shifted until he was pressed against Oliver’s back.

Oliver swam alongside Felicity and they all watched as William and Tommy picked Bobby and Becca up and threw them into the air. Bobby and Becca squealed in delight and kept asking to be thrown again.

Prue watched her brother and sister get thrown three times before she called out, “Da, throw me.”

“Are you sure?” Tommy asked as he swam over to her.

Prue nodded her head, “Throw me higher than Becca.”

Tommy held out his arms, “I’ll do my best.”

Prue paddled over to Tommy, “I want to go high, da.”

“Hold your breath,” Tommy instructed. “One, two, three.”

Oliver held his breath as Tommy threw Prue into the air. She plunged beneath the water, but her vest pulled her up almost instantly. As soon as she broke the surface she wiped the hair from her eyes and smiled, “Again, da. I want to go higher.”

Felicity rolled onto her back next to Oliver, “It looks like we have another adrenaline junkie in the family.”

Oliver grinned at Prue’s tenacity. Despite her medical challenges, Prue always embraced life to the fullest. His little girl was fearless. It both filled him with pride and a little bit of dread. All five of his children had an element of recklessness about them.

Felicity traced his forehead with her finger, “Everyone is having fun. Enjoy it.”

Oliver captured her hand and pressed a kiss to her palm, “I am.”

Prue paddled back to Felicity, “Nate. Let da throw you, it’s fun.”

Nates’ arms tightened around Oliver’s neck, “Daddy, I don’t want to.”

Oliver took hold of Nate’s hand, “You don’t have to.”

Prue climbed onto Felicity’s stomach and sat on her like she was a boogie board.

Nate crawled around to Oliver’s front, “Daddy, float on your back.”

Oliver pulled Nate against his chest as he moved to float on his back. He took hold of Felicity’s hand and they floated side by side with the twins sitting astride them. Nate’s fingers traced the scars on Oliver’s chest as he listened to his sister tell him how much fun it was to be thrown and maybe he could try it when they went swimming in the pool. Oliver allowed himself to relax as he floated in the tranquil water.

“I’m cold,” Nate poked Oliver’s chest.

“Me too,” Prue said with chattering teeth.

Oliver sat up in the water and shifted Nate until he was on his back. He held out his arms to Prue, “Hop aboard.”

Prue jumped off Felicity and paddled over to Oliver and climbed on next to her brother. Oliver swam them back to the boat. Once they were back aboard, Oliver took them below deck. He removed their life vests and then their swimsuits before wrapping them each in a towel. The twins shivered in their towels and Oliver pulled them against his chest. He rubbed their backs vigorously and the twins dropped their heads onto his shoulders.

As soon as they stopped shivering he unwrapped them from their towels. “Who is going to pee first?”

Prue raised her hand and ran to the small bathroom.

“Let’s get you dressed,” he said to a naked Nate who was climbing onto the bunk.

“I’m hungry,” Nate informed his dad as he lounged across the small bed.

Oliver smiled. Nate was always hungry. Tommy was convinced that Nate stole Prue’s appetite in the womb. Oliver blew a raspberry against his son’s round belly. Nate thrashed back and forth with laughter. “As soon as everyone is back on the boat, we’ll have lunch,” he informed his son as he wrestled a t-shirt over his head.

A naked Prue returned from the bathroom and Nate hopped off the bunk and ran to the bathroom bottomless.

“All right Miss Prue,” Oliver held out a pair of underwear for his daughter to step into. “Let’s get you dressed and then we’ll see about those braids.”

Oliver had finished dressing the twins by the time everyone else returned to the boat. He carried the wet bathing suits and life vests above deck so they could dry. The twins followed him and sat down on the bench to await lunch. Until they were back in their vests, they weren’t allowed to run around.

William helped Oliver put up a small canopy and they set up a picnic lunch beneath its shade. The whole family gathered beneath the awning and Oliver, Tommy and Felicity began serving the children. Prue crawled onto Tommy’s lap. He hand fed her every bite and she dutifully ate every morsel he put into her mouth.

Bobby came up behind Oliver and wrapped his arms around his dad’s neck. “You’re wet,” Oliver complained.

“You’re warm,” Bobby’s teeth chattered as he snuggled closer to Oliver’s back.

Oliver reached for a dry towel. “Come here,” he instructed his son.

Oliver wrapped Bobby in the towel and pulled him into his arms to cradle him against his chest. “Better?” Oliver asked?

Bobby looked up at him with Tommy’s dark blue eyes and snuggled closer, “Thanks, daddy.”

Oliver kissed the top of his son’s head. It was hard to believe that Bobby would be ten in a few months. The days that Bobby would want to snuggle with him were numbered and he held his son closer and tried to commit everything to memory. “Did you have fun?”

Bobby nodded as he yawned, “Yeah.”

Nate climbed on top of his brother and rested his head against Bobby’s chest, “Daddy, can we watch a movie in your room tonight?”

Oliver glanced at his husband and wife who both shrugged their shoulders. He looked back at his sons, “Okay. What are we watching?”

Without looking at one another, all four children said, “Star Wars.”

Oliver, Tommy and Felicity laughed.

“I think we’ve been set up,” Felicity declared.

“Can we have popcorn?” Becca asked.

“Only if I’m allowed to put crumbs in your bed,” Oliver teased.

Becca giggled as she rested her head on Felicity’s thigh, “Okay.”

Oliver looked back to his sons to discover they were both asleep in his arms. He shifted his legs to better support their sleeping frames. Being a father had many challenges and often tested his patience, but Oliver would never trade a single moment with his children. He was incapable of describing the depth and complexity of his love for his husband and wife, but his children were simply, his true loves.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated. Hearing from you is my favorite part of the day.
> 
> I will post my submission to the Olicity Valentine's Day Smut-a-Thon on Tuesday. There won't be an update on Wednesday, but I will be back with an Infinite Love installment on Saturday, The Interim CEO. Tommy Merlyn let's Isabel Rochev know who's the boss.
> 
> Prompt requests are encouraged.
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com


End file.
